Fixing What Went Wrong
by ScarletTearsOfHope
Summary: Something went wrong in the past that caused them to lose the war, leaving on few survivors, Harry included. What went wrong? What caused it? How are they going to fix it? Read to learn all of the secrets that not even Harry knew.
1. Severus's Potion

**CHAPTER 1**

**SEVERUS'S POTION**

* * *

Harry glared darkly out at the nightmarish landscape that surrounded the outside of the house. Corpses littered the ground everywhere, birds had come from all over to feast upon the dead, and the skies were blackened, the sun never shown down upon the barren wasteland. 

He remembered how it used to be. People were alive, happy. The sun shone, and the shops were open. Children ran and played in the streets and students from the nearby school used to visit on some weekends for fun and such. Once upon a time, this town was called Hogsmead and the school was called Hogwarts. Now, the destroyed village had no name, it was just a sea of corpses, the nearby school was the lair of the ruler of the rule.

Voldemort had won the war, but Harry was still alive with no hope of killing Voldemort. Voldemort had gotten that bastard to bind his powers, and since he, Harry, could no longer do magic, Voldemort had killed Dumbledore and the rest of the wizarding world had fallen like muggle dominos. There had been no hope for survival.

Some of the Order members and teaching staff, Mad Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Rubeus Hagrid, and Minerva McGonnagal, had secreted him away through a hidden passageway that not even the twins or the mauraders had known, and had taken him to a safe house until they could capture the traitor to have him remove the bind on his magic. They had never returned.

Two years ago, he had fallen gotten sick of waiting and left the safehouse. What he had found was this barren wasteland. All of those who had secreted him away had been murdered within days of Hogwart's fall. The traitor, it turned out, had been killed mere minutes after he had bound Harry's magic. All of those whom Harry had known and cared for were dead, and were strung up on the outer walls of the fortress to show everyone what happens to those who defy the dark lord. Only three Weaselys lived, and one of the old staff members.

Percy Weasely and Bill Weasely were loyal to Voldemort. They had helped him find out about the inner workings of the ministry and of the Order. They had taken both apart from the inside out. And Ginny Weasely was still alive as well. She was Voldemort's concubine. And Severus Snape was the only survivor. He had barely escaped from Voldmort once Bill informed Voldemort about Severus's spying. Harry had found him and cared for him.

Severus had been married to a woman named Jasmine. They had had three kids. Two sons and a girl. The eldest son's name was Adrian, the second eldest son's name was Edwin. The youngest, the girl, her name had been Anastacia. Anastacia had been the only one, not including her father, who had not been killed in Voldemort's wraith. Last that was heard about her had said that Lucius was training her to be Voldemort's next sex toy. Severus had been appalled.

Any one and everyone who they knew who could help them against Voldemort was dead or missing, or had gone deep underground. They knew that Tonks was working with an underground group that took out some of the followers in the outside territories, causing some annoyance to Voldemort, who had soon found it to be an easy way to execute his followers whom he found not loyal enough. She was the only other survivor that they knew about.

When Harry had found Snape, Snape had just stared at him, and it had taken him two months to convince Snape that he was real, that he wasn't a ghost, a hallucination, or an imposter, or anything of the sort. Then, Snape had demanded to know why he wasn't dead. It had been seventeen years since the fall of Hogwarts and Voldemort had taken over everything. Most people who had their magic bound barely lived past five years in all recorded history. By all rights, he shouldn't be alive.

When they couldn't find an answer, they had finally come to the conclusion that Harry couldn't die unless by the hand of Voldemort. There was no other logical explenation open to them. Then, Severus had set about to work on something in his labs, and had been doing nothing but experiment for the past two years. He had even gone so far as to raid from the corpses down below. He had been so happy when he had come across a time turner and said that he could now finish his potion. That was last month. He had only seen Severus four times since then.

"Potter! Get in here!" Severus's voice bellowed. Harry looked up from the depressing view of the outside, and looked towards the room that Severus had converted into a rather pathetic potions labratory. It was top quality to them though, because it was all that they had been able to scrounge. Severus had told him that he was working on a potion that would fix all that had gone wrong, but Harry wasn't sure. After the death of his wife and sons, and the information about his seven year old daughter, she would be nine now, Severus's thinking had gone a little loopy, sometimes you could hear him talking to Albus or Minerva, or Fillius, and every now and then you would hear him speaking with Jasmine about how smart their son, Edwin was because he was showing such promise in potion making.

"Yes, Sev-" Harry was cut off by Severus thrusting a vial into his hands.

"Drink this! Hurry! The Dark Lord is approaching." Severus hissed, darting towards the window. Harry's eyes widened and he too went to the window and saw the one sight that he had never in his wildest, most terrifying, god awful, and traumatizing nightmares would ever have hoped to see.

They had heard rumors for the past six months that Voldemort was trying to perfect necromancy. They had scoffed at these rumors, but from what he was seeing now, it was true.

Voldemort was in the lead, and at his back stood Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy and worst of all, Lilly and James Potter. All of them appearing so alive. Their skin was flawless, their clothes were brand new, their hair so shiny despite the darkness. Voldemort had done the one thing that broke their wills, that would keep them from fighting back. He had brought back their friends and families. There was even a woman with long black hair that he only recognized from description, Jasmine Snape.

"Go, Potter. I will hold them off for as long as I can." Severus whispered. Harry caught his arm.

"What does this potion do? Why don't you use it? Why me?" Harry rushed, knowing that they didn't have enough time.

"It'll let you fix what went wrong, what should never have happened. And you have to go because you're the only one who can fix what went wrong. You're the one that they'll listen to. Now go!" Severus jerked his arm out of Harry's grip and tore from the room. Harry gulped down the potion and went and hid in the corner, waiting for it to take effect. He didn't know what it did, but from the way that Severus was talking, if he was completely sane right now, it sounded like he wouldn't be here for now.

There was a loud yell from downstairs, crashing, cursing, and what sounded like a fight erupted. Harry froze, afraid for Severus. He heard them come up the stairs, and he knew, in his heart and stomach, that his friend, Severus Snape, was no longer alive. Now, he was all alone.

The door crashed open and Harry rose from his corner, feeling something happening in the pit of his stomach. Something that he hadn't felt in nearly twenty years. He felt something magical stirring within him.

He looked into the familiar eyes of his mother and father, and those of his family friends. They all entered the room, Voldemort was the last to walk in. He smirked at Harry, his red eyes glinting maniacally.

"Goodbye Potter." Harry smiled as they room around him began to fade away.

"Goodbye Tom." Harry waved and he saw Voldemort's eyes widened and roared as he lunged for Harry, trying to keep him there. Harry felt all reality be ripped away from him, and he felt as if he was being thrown through the air and crashing through several windows. He felt himself hit something hard and he opened his eyes a crack and the light blinded him. He closed his eyes and relaxed, a lazy smile drifting onto his face. He could finally fix what went wrong.

* * *

_So what do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? _

_Well, anyways, I'm going to doa little Harry Potter trivia starting the next chapter because I like to read that kind of stuff. All I need for you guys to do is to E-Mail me tell me which house you want to be in, because I wanna award house points. I mean, I don't use my e-mail box for anything else._

_Well, I gotta go now. I have to go get ready for fencing and I need to go pick up my students. I just recently got promoted to assistant teacher because I'm the best in class! YAY!_

_I'll post the next chapter sometime either tonight or tomorrow._


	2. Welcome To The Past

CHAPTER 2

WELCOME TO THE PAST

* * *

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes. He winced and shut his eyes again as the bright light felt like someone was ripping his eyeballs out of their sockets. After spending so many years in dim light and darkness, the slightest bit of light hurt his eyes. He heard someone bustling around near him. 

"The poor dear! He's just so underfed. I wonder where he came from. And he looks so familiar too. Probably an old student, but why would the poor dear come hear of all places rather then St. Mungos?" Harry's eyes snapped open and he shot up. He recognized that voice. He had never thought that he would hear that voice again after Seamus Finnigan was put under the imperius curse and strangle her to death.

Harry's eyes mets Madam Promphry's, and he burst into tears. He hugged the poor, confused woman. It took a while for her to calm him down, but when she finally managed to get him to calm down, he refused to talk to her. Harry knew that Dumbledore would be coming sooner or later. Dumbledore always knew what was going on in his castles, and if he didn't know, he always came to investigate.

As if summoned by his mere thoughts alone, Dumbledore came in through the Medical Wing doors. Harry sat up and noticed that McGonnagal and Severus were carrying something in between them. It took a minute for him to realize that it was not a something, it was a some one. And when they set that someone down on the bed next to his, he realized that it was himself.

It was himself from twenty one years ago. He remembered this incident too, from his own past.

His entire life, he had been beaten by his uncle. His aunt was beaten as well, but to escape beatings, she had to ignore what Vernon did to him. Dudley participated in the daily Harry beatings as well. Well, it had been Dudley's birthday party, since they decided to throw it a little late that year because Dudley had been in the hospital to have his appendix removed. Harry had been there and had been forced to act as a waiter for the unruly group of teenage bullies.

When he "accidentally" tripped on Dudley's foot and the slice of cake that had been meant for Dudley's friend had landed on Uncle Vernon, well, Uncle Vernon had "accidentally" began to beat the shit out of Harry, after dragging him from the room. Harry had then had to go outside to set up everything for the bon fire.

Dudley and his friends came out, and started a rousing game of beat the Harry. With all ten of them beating on him, he had snapped and had fought back. Dudley, in fury of having his nose broken by courtesy of Harry's nee, had lit the bon fire using gasoline as his friends held Harry, and they threw Harry in. Harry had managed to escape, but the mass extent of his injuries had set off the alarms and Order members had shown up to see Harry lying on the ground, burnt, beaten, broken, and passed out cold.

Dudley and Vernon had been sent to Azkaban for the rest of their lives since one could not sentence a muggle to the Kiss. Aunt Petunia had mysteriously disappeared during the party while Harry was serving cake.

"Sweet Merlin and almighty goddess, what happened to him?" Promphry ran over and shooed everyone away from the younger Harry's unconscious form.

"His relatives." Spat Severus. He then spotted the older Harry, sitting there, watching his younger self, his gaze sad. "What the hell are you looking at?" He demanded. The older Harry's sad gaze met that of Severus's, and everyone, excluding Promphry, all turned to look at the older Harry.

"I was just remembering how I was never able to fully recover the use of of my left hand because they had shattered it while beating me, and the burns had damaged it irrepairably." The elder Harry pulled up his left hand that although had much movement still capable to it, it was never able to grasp a broomstick quite the way it had used to, and it's grip wasn't nearly as strong as his grip in his right hand. He could hold objects, and that was the extent of his capabilities with his left hand. The burns on his hand was almost as bad as those on his backs, and when he had been in school, he had been ashamed of his hand and had hidden the damage by wearing gloves. Now he just looked down at his hand and saw what he had managed to survive.

They then turned away from him, concentrating on the younger Harry, who had begun to twitch. He waited for Promphry to pull the curtain, but when she didn't, he rose to do it himself, and found himself promptly sitting back on the bed, his head spinning from dizziness. Luckily, only Dumbledore noticed, and drew the curtain, cast a silencing spell and turned to face the older Harry.

"My boy, you appeared quite unexpectidly on Hogwarts grounds, scared several of the students, with no form of identity whatsoever, and you've been unconscious for a week. Would you care to explain?" Dumbledore asked. The elder Harry waited for his head to quit spinning before looking up at Dumbledore, who's eyes twinkled curiously.

Before he could stop himself, he launched himself at Dumbledore and hugged the poor old man, who's eyes widened comically at the unexpected move. Out of everything that he had anticipated, this had not been one of them. His eyes widened even more when he realized that the young man who was hugging him was crying. He comforted the older Harry to the best of his confused abilities, and when the young man fell asleep, hugging him, he laid him back down on the bed and covered him up.

"So, what do you think, Albus?" Severus's voice was soft, but held a cold tone to it. Dumbledore glanced back at Severus before returning his thoughtful gaze back down at the young man sleeping on the hospital bed before him.

"He is no threat. If anything, I think he's been through a rough time and is here seeking help. I believe we should give it to him."

* * *

_Okay, lets start off easy. _

_All questions from book one_

_1. What breed of dragon was Norbert?_

**_ 5 points_**

_2. What was Harry's first broom model?_

**_5 points_**

_3. What class did McGonnagal pull Oliver Wood out of?_

**_5 points_**

_4. How many legs did the sorting stool have?_

**_5 points_**

_5. What words did Dumbledore say before the feast started?_

**_5 points_**

_6. What did Jordan Lee have that the twins wanted to see?_

**_10 points_**

_7. What color was the potion that Harry drank in order to move forward?_

**_10 points_**

_8. What was the first move that Ron had McGonnagal's giantchess set make?_

**_15 points_**

_9. What present did Harry open first on Christmas?_

**_15 points_**

_10. What was the first password for access to Gryffindor tower?_

**_15 points_**

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Does it need to die? Please tell me, I like to get feed back. 


End file.
